What Happened To Me?
by Seshafi
Summary: It's been little over a month since Atem's spirit was released.  The darkness that haunted his soul has been released and will now go to the closest person to Atem... Yugi.  YYxY RxB MxM SxJ
1. Pilot

**Seshafi:** Holy crap, another story.

**Yami Seshafi: **Uhh…aibou? Shouldn't you be working on your other one?

**Seshafi: **I know, I know. But suddenly I had an idea for this story.

**Yami Seshafi: **You and your active imagination… it's enough to give any yami a migraine.

**Seshafi: **Whether you're done being mean to me or not!

**Yami Seshafi: glomps Seshafi** I love you, my hikari!

**Seshafi: turning blue** Choking! Not breathing!

**Yami Seshafi: gets off Seshafi **Hehe… sorry Sesha

**Seshafi: sighs** What am I going to do with you?

**Yami Seshafi:** SESHAFI DOES NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM YU-GI-OH! Well, it's not like they're using them anymore, anyways. So why can't she own them?

**SIDENOTE- Ok, so I'm not quite sure. Is MARIK the YAMI? Or MALIK? Well, in this story, MARIK is the YAMI. Until I'm told different, that's how it's going to be in all my stories. Ok, I'm done. READ ON, READERS!**

**ALLOURLIVESWEVEBEENWAITINGFORSOMEONETOCALLALLEADER**

_**Introduction**_

_It's been little over a month since the Ceremonial Duel and Atem's spirit had been released. The darkness that the Pharaoh had so much control over has been let loose from his spirit, leaving it to be attracted to the closest person Atem had. Yugi._

_However, Yugi's spirit is only light. The darkness doesn't mix with his innocent soul. This is where our story begins, when the darkness starts to take effect…_

**Domino City, Kame Game Shop**

"Yugi, are you even listening to me?" Ryou's voice interrupted Yugi's thoughts.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ryou. I totally spaced out. Do you want to run it by me again?" Yugi said apologetically. Ryou raised an eyebrow at Yugi, but dismissed it. He began again.

"I said that I think we need to get away. You, Me, and Malik. Just for a while. We need a break from everything, considering the past events."

"Yeah…" Yugi sighed. He really missed Yami. This wasn't even counting the nightmares that kept haunting him.

"Yeah, let's go somewhere," Yugi said, more confidently this time. "Let's go somewhere… fun. Somewhere inviting. Somewhere that we can forget what's going on here."

Ryou opened his mouth to say something, but Yugi cut across him.

"No, Ryou. We are NOT going to Great Britain."

Ryou blinked. Then pouted. Then he his face lit up with an idea.

"Let's go to America!" he said.

"A-America?" Yugi's face reflected shock.

"What about America?" signaled Malik's entry into the shop.

"Ryou thinks we should go to America," Yugi said.

"Yeah, I know," Malik brushed it off. "He ran this idea by me yesterday. Where do you want these boxes?" Yugi noticed that Malik was carrying a few small packages- most likely Jii-chan's new shipments of Duel Monster cards.

"Oh, um, just put them… you know what? I'll take them," Yugi said. Malik handed over the boxes and Yugi placed them inside the counter.

"Now, how in the world are we going to get to America?" said Yugi, returning to the previous conversation.

Malik smiled.

"Ryou and I have taken care of that one," he said, pulling out three plane tickets from his back pocket.

Yugi blanched.

"Can I ask how you… never mind. Ok, so when do we leave?" the young teen asked.

"We leave… in two days." Ryou smiled.

"TWO DAYS?! THAT'S MONDAY!" Yugi yelled. "OUT! OUT! I NEED TO PACK!"

**Later That Night, Yugi's Room.**

Yugi sighed to himself as he looked over all the clothes on his bed. There were seven pairs of his leather pants, three pairs of jeans, two pairs of sweatpants, and four pairs of pajamas. He also had eight tank tops, five t-shirts, four long-sleeve shirts, three hoodies, and countless chains and bracelets.

"Well, I think I'm all packed…" Yugi sighed inwardly.

All of a sudden, Yugi felt a sharp pain to his head.

"OUCH!" he yelled loudly. "Talk about a migraine…"

"Yugi," came Jii-chan's voice. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Jii-chan," Yugi called back. "Just a headache…"

_Sheesh! What a pain!_ Yugi thought to himself, cradling his head in his hands. Yugi sat down cross-legged on the floor. He pressed the palms of his hands into his eyes, then sighed. He looked up at the ceiling. Yugi sighed once more then lay down on his back with his arms folded behind his back.

_Those shadows seem a bit larger than before… _Yugi started to think. Then he shook his head. _That's a stupid thought. Shadows don't grow… but seriously. They look bigger!_

Yugi shook his head again. He was being silly. Yugi got up and walked into the bathroom to get his aspirin.

Opening the medicine cabinet, Yugi hummed to himself "The Only One" by Evanescence. He had really taken to the band. **(Seshafi: Ok, so it's one of my favorite songs. )** Yugi popped the top of the container and took out two little pills. He then took the cup at the edge of the sink and filled it with water.

Yugi put the pills in his mouth and then took a deep drink of water. He dumped out the water and put the cup back down with a soft _clink_. The young teen wiped the back of his mouth on his sleeve. Closing his eyes, he sighed and leaned forward, putting his hands on the edges of the sink for support.

Yugi's scream of terror was never heard, because the dark assailant behind him smothered the young boy's mouth with his hand. Yugi's head was thrown back against the mystery person, making it easier for the assailant to have control of the smaller boy. The other hand was wrapped around Yugi's chest, but this was definitely no loving embrace. The grip of the attacker was so strong, Yugi was sure that at least four of his ribs were broken.

Amethyst eyes shot open, searching for the person attacking him.

_**YAMI?!**_

**ANDIFYOUGETTOHEAVENILLBEHEREWAITINGBABE**

**Seshafi: sighs happily** Pilot chapter out of the way…

**Yami Seshafi: **You better start writing chapter two right away. You KNOW I hate cliffies…

**Seshafi:** Do you really want to me to start so soon?

**Yami Seshafi: **Yes! Readers, please! Tell my aibou you want her to write IMMEDIATELY! She'll listen to you!

**Seshafi:** Yes, I will. And I'll start working on Chasing After You… I need to get that plot moving… hehe….

**Ryou:** Hello! Am I late?

**Yami Seshafi: --U** It's the end of the story….

**Ryou: **Oh, bugger. I missed it?

**Seshafi:** Yes.

**Ryou:** Then I guess I'll be going.

**Seshafi: **NO! **glomps Ryou** You're mine!

**Ryou: --U**


	2. Attack

**Seshafi: **So, a lot of people begged me to update. And threatened me with the Shadow Realm. And started having a heart attack…. So, of course, I'll update. For the sake of my well-being. And, of course, for Jenny's.

**Yami Seshafi: **I _told_ you she'd listen to you guys! And who threatened you?

**Seshafi: **Reshea.

**Yami Seshafi: **THREATEN MY AIBOU AGAIN AND YOU'LL FIND _YOURSELF_ IN THE SHADOW REALM!

**Seshafi: **O.O It's ok, my yami! She just wanted an update!

**Ryou:** Can I go now?

**Seshafi:** NO! You're mine, remember?

**Bakura:** **hair flares out even more** He's WHAT?!

**Ryou: **She's just kidding, 'Kura

**Seshafi: **Uh…right! W-what he said!

**Yami Seshafi:** Of course, I'll do the disclaimer while they're battling it out. SESHAFI DOES NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS.

**IMHOLDINGOUTFORAHEROUNTILTHEMORNINGLIGHT**

_**YAMI?!**_

Amethyst eyes grew even larger at the sight. But there was something terribly wrong. It was like… Yami was there, but he wasn't. Almost like when he was still in the Puzzle, with no clear outline.

Yugi struggled against the arms that were binding him. He didn't understand.

_I thought Yami was released into the afterlife?! _Yugi's frantic mind managed to piece together an actual sentence.

Yami's eyes-which were normally crimson- were wrong as well. The proud eyes of the Pharaoh were now midnight black. They were so dark and seemed to have an endless depth.

Struggling against the inhuman strength of what he thought to be Yami, a tear slowly made its way down Yugi's cheek. Yugi watched it to the hand covering his mouth. Instead of stopping, though, his tear went right through the ghostly hand. When it reappeared, the tear had turned an inky black and left a black trail down Yugi's neckline. It was then that Yugi realized it wasn't Yami holding him against his will.

It was the darkness.

Yugi stopped struggling enough to try and speak.

"W-who are you?" Yugi tried to say. All that come out was a "oorruu", but the figure seemed to understand. In any case, it nodded it's Yami-like head, but it did not answer right away. It seemed to be gathering it's thoughts.

Then, in a voice that sounded of a million souls, it answered:

"From the light comes the dark."

And then it was gone.

Yugi fell to the ground as the shadows disappeared. He pulled his knees up to his chest and shivered. The shadow of Yami seemed so…dark. And what did it mean, 'from the light comes the dark?'

Yugi realized he had broken out into a clod sweat from being so scared. He decided to take him shower now instead of in the morning.

Turning the water on hot and stripping down, Yugi kept replaying the events in his mind. The shadows seemed so strong; so real. It was terrifying!

Yugi climbed into the shower, letting the hot water droplets splash onto his skin, turning it pink.

He didn't notice the shadow figure reform.

Yugi closed his eyes and leaned against the wall of the bathroom. He thoughts wandered over to his yami.

"It's been, what, three weeks?" Yugi murmured to himself. "A month?"

Yugi remembered the way Yami stood up for him. The way Yami smiled at him. The protection Yami gave to him. Yugi loved his Yami. His darkness.

Yugi began to scrub himself. _That's funny…_ Yugi thought to himself. _My nails grew pretty fast, I just clipped them this morning!_

It was true. Yugi's nails had grown inhumanly fast. They were at least three centimeters long **(Seshafi: I'm still not good with the other mathematic system…)** and were starting to angle in at a point. Yugi brushed it off, though, and vowed to clip them later.

Yugi turned the water off and pulled back the shower curtain. Then he really did scream.

The shadow figure was standing there in the middle of the bathroom. It didn't have any defined features. It looked just like the shadow of Yami (if he had his own separate body, of course), only it had glowing red eyes.

As soon as Yugi screamed, the shadow creature launched itself at the poor boy.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

As the creature's head (was it a head? It wasn't easy to tell!) connected with Yugi's chest, it just kept going! The whole body of the shadow dissolved into Yugi!

Yugi was thrown back against the tiled wall of the shower. Just before the impact knocked him out, his eyes flashed from crimson, to amethyst, and finally, to black.

Yugi could faintly hear Jii-chan calling his name and running up the stairs to find him.

But then everything faded out.

**OKSOIMENDINGHEREANDILLSTARTWRITINGAGAINSOON**

**Seshafi: **This story is becoming less angst than I wanted it too.

**Yami Seshafi: **So fix that

**Seshafi: rolls eyes **I was going to.

**Yami: **So, I don't get it. Was it me that attacked Yugi or not?

**Yugi: **It better not be.

**Bakura: **Why not?

**Ryou: **Be nice.

**Seshafi: **Three reviews for next chapter! And I promise I'll start working on the other story soon. I just suddenly love this one!


	3. Monitoring

**Seshafi: O.O **Suddenly, everyone loves this story. I think the other one will go on hiatus for a while…

**Yami Seshafi: **It's your ADD again, Sesha.

**Seshafi: **I do NOT have ADD! I'm just- oooh! Look! My hands are sparkly!

**Yami Seshafi: rolls eyes **Sparkly?

**Seshafi: **Yes! Look!

**Ryou: **Actually, they are…

**Yami Seshafi: sweat drops **Uh… while you're distracted, I'll start the story? SESHAFI DOESN'T OWN SO DON'T SUE…. But why bother?

**IBLEEDITOUTDIGITDEEPERJUSTTOTHROWITAWAY**

_Beep. Click. Hiss._

_Beep. Click. Hiss._

"YAMI!"

Yugi's eyes shot open. He realized that once again he had broken out into a cold sweat. And why was it so bright?

Once Yugi adjusted to the new light, he realized that he was no longer in the bathroom, much less the Kame Game Shop. He was in the hospital.

"What's going on?" Yugi asked to no one in particular.

"I could ask you the same thing, my boy," came the comforting voice of Jii-chan.

"I-I don't really remember anything…" Yugi said slowly. That was partially a lie. He did remember seeing 'Yami', but didn't want to speak of that event just in case Jii-chan thought him crazy.

"Well, tell me what you _do_ remember. Everything." Jii-chan raised his eyebrows in a suspicious manner, making Yugi feel as if Jii-chan could read his mind.

"Well, I remember taking an aspirin and then being attacked by this… _thing _that looked like Yami. It whispered something to me… I don't remember right now what exactly it said. Then I took a shower because the thing disappeared. Just as moved the shower curtain, I saw that figure reappeared; only it looked just like a shadow on the ground, but it still had Yami's shape. But its eyes…. they were…. glowing… red eyes. Then it jumped at me and we collided. I don't know where it went after that. But I was thrown backwards into the wall. And that's where my memory stops." Yugi recalled.

"And that's where I found you," Jii-chan finished. "Your head had cracked open and you were bleeding profusely. It was any grandparent's nightmare."

"Thank you, Jii-chan. For saving me," Yugi said.

Jii-chan laughed. "Anytime, Yugi. Just don't plan to do this again any time soon."

"YUGI!" Both Malik and Ryou's voices echoed in the room. The next thing that Yugi knew, A flash of white and tan were jumping onto his bed, causing the small boy to bounce into the air.

"Jii-chan called us soon after you were hurt-"

"-so we rushed over here-"

"-and we heard the whole story from the doorway-"

"-and we were so worried-"

"-and we love you!"

Yugi blinked at the last sentence.

"What?" Malik said. "We do, don't we?"

"Yes," Ryou replied. "But why did you… never mind. Anyways. Yugi, how are you feeling?"

"Much better, thanks," Yugi said. Then he noticed something.

"Oh, Ra! My nails grew even more!" Yugi exclaimed quietly. **(Seshafi: Is that even possible?)**

It was a true statement. Yugi examined the fingernails on his left hand. They had grown to a sharp point at about seven centimeters long. His nails were now starting to look like claws! Yugi was a bit disturbed by this; he had never heard of someone's fingernails becoming talons.

But beside the fact of them being long and sharp, there was also one other fact about his nails that slightly scared Yugi. They had turned black. Yugi blinked several times, just in case he was seeing things. But no, his eyes were working just fine.

"Um, Yugi?" Malik asked a little nervously.

"Yeah?" Yugi responded, still a bit perturbed by his hands.

"What happened to your eyes?" Malik asked.

"My eyes?" Yugi responded, confused.

Ryou put his hand underneath Yugi's chin and used it to lift his face up. Ryou's own chocolate-brown eyes widened in shock. He let out a stream of air that reminded Yugi of a snake.

"Wow…" Ryou said.

"WHAT?!" Yugi cried in exasperation.

"Your eyes…" Malik said. "They're… black."

Yugi let that one settle in.

"No, not entirely," Malik pronounced thoughtfully. "They have… crimson in them too. Only if you look in the light. Otherwise, they're black. Midnight. Ink. What else can I use?" he ended with a laugh.

Ryou knocked him upside the head.

"This isn't funny, you idiot! People's eyes just don't randomly change color!"

Yugi was silent during this whole conversation. _Could that shadow thing have something to do with this?_ He thought.

"Well, how is Mr. Yugi doing today?" A man had appeared in the doorframe. He reminded Yugi a _lot_ of the American Christmas spirit, Santa Claus. He had white hair and a white goatee, and was also sporting a large belly.

"You gave us quite a scare, Yugi." Yugi sighed inwardly. _How many times are doctors going to say that before they get punched?_ "But we had you fixed up in no time. You're actually free to go any time you'd like."

"Mr. Motou?" the doctor hand turned to Jii-chan. "May I speak with you for a moment?"

"Sure," Jii-chan replied.

They stepped out into the hall, leaving Yugi with his friends.

"Mr. Motou, I'm worried about Yugi. We had to do an ultrasound on Yugi's brain, just to make sure there was no damage. However, there was something out of place."

"Out of place?" Jii-chan asked, not quite following the doctor.

"Yes. There was a strange brain pattern being created. We tried to measure his brainwave activity, but the system repeatedly said there was no activity to monitor. We used a special magnetic machine that converts brain waves into sound to try and listen in on the waves, but all we heard was a noise that sounded like a million souls were talking at one time. They were speaking some unknown language to me and my colleagues."

"What do you want me to do about this?" Jii-chan asked. He was astounded by what the doctor had told him. Yugi could be in serious danger!

"Watch him. Make sure nothing odd happens." The doctor responded.

"I'm on it," Jii-chan replied.

Jii-chan said goodbye to the doctor, then walked back into the room. He put on a smile and said,

"Let's get you home, Yugi!"

**LITHIUMDONTWANNALOCKMEUPINSIDE**

**Seshafi: **Ok, that's chapter number three!

**Yami Seshafi: **So when is the next one coming?

**Seshafi: **Whenever the readers want another one!

**Yami Seshafi: **That better be soon!

**Seshafi: **Oh! And there will be a surprise appearance in the next chapter!

**Yugi: **Who is it?!

**Seshafi: **You'll find out with everyone else!


	4. Surprise!

**Seshafi: yawns **I'm exhausted.

**Yami Seshafi: **How do you do it?

**Malik: **Do what?

**Seshafi: **I had volleyball games from 1-5 yesterday. Then I went to my friends' house until midnight. I came home, fell asleep, woke up at 2 AM and was sick, then fell back asleep at like 5 AM. And for the past two weeks I've had volleyball practices (two-a-days) and have been so busy. I'm worn out.

**Yugi: **Man, that must suck. I'm sorry.

**Bakura: **And you haven't been updating. What's wrong with you?!

**Yami Seshafi: **Leave her alone! **knocks Bakura out with a frying pan**

**Seshafi: **No, he's right. I'm sorry. I've been so busy… I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!

**Yami Seshafi: sweat drops **Uhh… ok aibou. I think they get it.

**Yugi: **SESHAFI DOESN'T OWN ANY OF US!

**Seshafi: **Oh… what I would do to you if I did…

**Yami: sweat drops nervously **Uh.. on with the fic!

**IMALOSTCAUSENOTAHEROBUTILLMAKEITONMYOWN**

So, after some lectures on being safe, a few legal papers being signed, some payments to the hospital, and an entanglement involving Malik falling down the stairs and taking out six doctors on the way down, Yugi was finally back home.

"Yugi, I don't know if you should go inside just yet," Jii-chan's voice held a bit of mischief in it.

"Why not?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know if you'd like what's in there…" Jii-chan tried to sound serious, but his smile betrayed him.

Yugi chose to ignore the 'warning' and opened the back door to their home.

"SURPRISE!"

Yugi gasped. It was Jounouchi, Seto, Mokuba, Honda, Shizuku, and Otogi!

"Jii-chan called us. We figured that we'd just set up a little 'party' to cheer you up!" Otogi said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Aw, thanks guys," Yugi said. "It's so nice of you to go through all of this trouble for me…"

"No trouble at all, Yug'," Jou said. "We're your friends."

"Not me," Seto Kaiba said. _Why _he was here was beyond Yugi's comprehension. Jounouchi narrowed his eyes and voiced the very question that was running through Yugi's mind.

"Remind me. WHY are you here again?" Jou questioned the CEO.

"Mokuba dragged me here. Now heel, mutt," Kaiba sneered.

"Cut it out," Otogi said. "We're here for Yugi, not so you too can fight."

Kaiba and Jou glared daggers at each other.

"ANYWAYS," Shizuku said, obviously embarrassed by her older brother's childish antics, "How are you feeling, Yugi?"

Yugi sank into a couch and grabbed a soda. He sighed, then said, "I guess I'm ok…"

"You miss him, huh?" Mokuba spoke up softly.

Yugi looked down at his soda can. "Yes…" he responded in a quiet voice.

"It's just hard, you know?" Yugi said. "He meant so much to me, he was kind of my idol I guess. I always depended on him for confidence and support. He was always behind me… I guess I kinda took it for granted."

"You loved him, didn't you," Honda said.

Yugi looked up at him, then returned his gaze to his pop.

"Yeah, I did. A little." The small boy sighed. "It's… it just wasn't fair that he was taken so soon…" Yugi finished with tears in his eyes and a small tremble in his voice.

"I know what you feel like…" Malik said, sitting on the floor near Yugi's feet.

"I feel the same way," Ryou added, leaning against a wall.

Everyone stared at him.

"Ok, so my yami was psycho. But you didn't know him as I did. He could actually be kind of funny at times." Ryou said defensively.

The gang stared at Ryou for a few more seconds, but then everyone turned their head's towards Yugi once more.

"Did he really mean that much to you?" Seto asked, obviously curious.

Yugi nodded.

"I wish I could just see him again," Yugi spoke softly. "Talk to him again. I… I would give anything to have him back," he finished with tears in his eyes and a small tremble in his voice.

"Anything?" came an oh-so-familiar voice from the kitchen doorway that held a hint of playfulness.

Yugi's head slowly turned to face the kitchen doorway.

Then he gasped.

**WHENYOUWALKAWAYICOUNTTHESTEPSTHATYOUTAKE**

**Seshafi: **FINALLY

**Marik: **GAH! ANOTHER CLIFFY!

**Seshafi: **That's not what I was happy about.

**Marik: **Then what?!

**Seshafi: **I finally got another chapter done. And I got the story up to the point that I wanted to. Now my writer's block will vanish and I can write more!

**Yami Seshafi: **At least, between volleyball, homework, and school things, right?

**Seshafi: **Erm… yeah!

**Malik: **Three reviews for next chapter


End file.
